


don't ask me to say that I don't love you

by felicityollies



Series: follower appreciation [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Children, Diners, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Neighbors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: olicity prompts in the form of mini drabbles and oneshots; au, canon, and semi-canon. all ratings. can be read independently / not connected unless stated otherwise.(felicityollies' follower appreciation prompt fills 2017)01. First Night with Baby // semi-canon // fluff02. In all my dreams I drown // semi-canon // angst & hurt/comfort03. Little Red Dress // high school au // humor04. Light up my Life // neighbors au // humor05. Hashtag Your Eggs are Rotting // semi-canon // humor06. Thine Enemy's name is Math // waitress au // humor07. Valentine's Day // semi-canon // fluff & humor08. When the Light Fades Out // semi-canon // angst & hurt/comfort09. Easy like Sunday Morning // semi-canon // fluff & humor10. Doctor Doctor // semi-canon // smut11. Honeymoon Suite // semi-canon // smut





	1. First Night with Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gives birth/their first night with their daughter or son.

Felicity closed her eyes for a few moments as she snuggled into the couch. Home at last. Only a few days ago she had been in the bunker when she went into labor. The team was well prepared, but it was still difficult not to send several adults into a panic when a baby was suddenly on the way. Especially when the father was out on the field.

Several hours of labor, a large and ugly needle, and some shouting at her husband later and they were welcoming their beautiful baby girl into the world.

Chloe Ada Smoak-Queen. Six pounds and five ounces. The smallest tuft of blonde hair and her mother’s blue eyes.

The newborn gurgled in her grasp.

She peaked her eyes open and peered down at her. Chloe stared back with her big curious eyes. It was so strange to see so much of herself and Oliver in this tiny human being. Her own eyes, but Oliver’s nose. She was excited to see how their daughter was going to grow and change, become her own person.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered.

Chloe blew a spit bubble at her.

Felicity snorted, “Even when you do that.”

She stroked her chubby cheek with the back of her forefinger. There was no doubt in her mind Chloe was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. She almost couldn’t believe she and Oliver had created this little wonder.

Felicity sniffled.

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice filled her ears, “I’m back with your burrito… are you okay?”

She nodded, “Just look at her. She’s so tiny and beautiful. And we freaking made her.”

Oliver set her food down on the coffee table and sat down beside her. His arm wrapped around her and he pulled them both close. “We did,” he kissed her cheek, “I’m so proud of you.”

“You already said that,” she sniffled again.

“It’s still true,” he said, “You brought our daughter into this world and I love you both so much.”

He nuzzled her neck, hugging her tight.

“I love you too,” she turned her head, kissing his forehead.

Chloe popped another spit bubble.

They both laughed.

“I’ll take that as an I love you too mom and dad,” Oliver said.

“Good enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. In all my dreams I drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver struggles with nightmares and panic attacks, but Felicity does her best to help him through it.

  
Icy water filled his lungs. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Rushing water pulled him further and further under; the gray and lightning filled sky began to disappear from his vision. The storm sent him into the sea and now he couldn’t break free now matter how much he struggled.

He opened his mouth, a silent scream, begging for help.

Oliver bolted upright in bed. Felicity’s hands were on his arms and she stared at him with worry etched into her features. Sweat dripped down his face, coating his body in a thin layer. He trembled and his chest constricted. He still couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think.

“Oliver,” her soft voice barely penetrated the barrier of his anxieties.

Thunder cracked outside and he scrambled out of bed.

“Oliver come back, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

He backed up against a wall. He couldn’t remember where he was. All he could hear was the storm outside and his own heartbeat in his ears. His body continued to tremble as he wrapped his arms around himself and slid down to the floor.

“Come back,” he felt hands on his arms, “Listen to the sound of my voice. It’s okay.”

He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. Felicity sat down in front of him. She was quiet for a few moments. Through the rain he heard something shuffling in her hands, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. He tried to shut out all the noise, but it was so loud. So loud. He held himself tighter, willing his chest to stop aching. Willing his lungs to take in air.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife,” Felicity’s soft voice pulled at him.

She continued to speak, no, she continued to read. He had no idea what she was reading, but he listened the best he could. He focused on her voice, though he startled a couple of times as the storm continued.

His breathing slowed to match hers and he gently slid down onto the floor, resting his head in her lap. The rain quieted to a soft pattering against their hotel windows. That’s right. That’s where they were. They were on vacation. A beach hotel, which happened to be lucky enough to get hit by a damn storm.

Felicity’s fingers moved through his hair as she continued to read her book out loud to him.

“What is that?” he asked quietly.

“Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen,” she said.

“I like it.”

“Are you okay?”

He sighed and rolled over to bury his face in her stomach, “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

Her fingers scratched at his scalp, making him want to purr like a kitten.

“Nightmares.”

“Because of the storm?”

He nodded slowly.

“It’s okay,” she said before started reading again.

Oliver gratefully relaxed in her lap. The sound of her voice kept him calm and kept the anxieties at bay. He hated his anxiety and hated the panic attacks that came with it. Normally he had to work through it on his own, or rather wait until it went away, but it was a nice reprieve to have Felicity there by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Little Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat au

Oliver sighed heavily as he put clothes from the dressing room back on the racks. A summer job mandated by his parents. It would teach him good skills and keep him out of trouble! _Please_. It was boring and he was pretty sure all the other kids that went to his school thought he was some kind of lame idiot for working in a sad department store. His parents had oodles of money and yet here he was.

A long, sad female sigh pulled his attention away. Just a few feet away a girl, probably about his age, was going through some blouses. She picked one up, unfolding it to give it a look, and then promptly put it back down. He groaned internally, knowing he was going to have to refold that. She continued to pick up shirts, unfold them, and set them back down. Over and over again. He swore his eye was going to start twitching.

This girl, whoever she was, might be pretty cute, but that didn’t mean she could make his life difficult. He watched her push her glasses up the bridge of her nose and switch to looking a dresses for a couple minutes before wandering back to the blouses. He didn’t give her a chance to start unfolding things again.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

She startled, “Uh no… I’m just looking…”

“Really?”

“Okay um I’m trying to find something to wear to a party… my ex-boyfriend is going to be there and I need something that says…. wow,” her pale cheeks turned slightly pink.

“No more blouses… you want a dress. Definitely a dress.”

“Oh… okay,” she smiled, “Do you have any suggestions?”

Oliver took the opportunity to drag his gaze up the entire length of her body. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, but he could tell she was hiding a banging bod.

“Hmm,” he hummed.

He’d put away the same dresses so many times, he knew the inventory pretty well. He walked away from her towards a little red number and plucked it off the rack. It was kind of short, but it would show off her legs really well. Long sleeves, but exposed shoulders. He always liked exposed necks and shoulders, it made for easy access for kissing. Not that he was imagining doing that to her.

“How about this?”

Her cheeks darkened, “Do you really think I can pull that off?”

“Why not?”

She took it from him, “Okay….” her eyes glanced down to his name tag, “Oliver, I’ll try it on… if you tell me how it looks.”

He shrugged, “Sure.”

It at least got him out of doing more work. She disappeared into a dressing room. He glanced around for his manager, but didn’t see her anywhere. His area of the store was rather quiet, which he was glad for.

“Okay,” her voice pulled his attention back to her.

She stepped out of the dressing room and his mouth fell open. The dress fit her like a glove. It displayed more than her beautiful legs and shoulders; it gave him a nice view of her cleavage and butt too. He swallowed thickly as she turned in a circle, giving him a complete look at the dress and her beautiful body. Any thought of her being annoying was gone.

“So?” she asked, “I don’t think it’s really me….”

“You look hot as fu-” he cleared his throat.

She giggled and blushed further, “Stop it.”

He shook his head, “I’m serious,” he continued, “But you know there is another way to make your ex jealous…. bringing a date.”

“You are not offering,” she stated.

“I am,” he grinned.

She became even more flustered, “You’re not! You’re like… a model. You should be in a magazine modelling these clothes. Well, not these clothes,” she gestured to the dress, “But the men’s clothes obviously…”

“And?” he asked, “You’re hot. I’m hot. Let’s go be hot together at that party.”

She smiled wide, “Alright… I’m Felicity by the way.”

“Felicity,” he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

“Oliver!” his manager’s shrill voice killed their moment, “Those shirts aren’t going to fold themselves.”

He cringed and sighed.

Felicity giggled, “I’ll wait for you after your shift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Light up my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity decides to spend an afternoon relaxing with some scented candles. What she doesn’t plan on is falling asleep... and having her neighbor break the door down when the fire alarm goes off.

  
Felicity glided across the floor. For once in her life she felt graceful. Her heels moved smoothly across the marble and her long evening gown managed to stay out from under her feet. The blood red, glittering cloth trailed behind her. It hugged the rest of her body in just the right way. Loose straps rest just under her shoulders, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a neat, but playful bun; a few curls hung, framing her face. The only jewelry that graced her pale skin were ruby earrings and a subtle, but stunning diamond and ruby bracelet.

The room was warm and full of laughter. It smelled of sweet champagne and those little cucumber finger sandwiches she adored.

“Oh Ms. Smoak, please tells us more about Smoak Technologies!” an older man begged.

A woman nodded, “Please, please, we want to know more.”

Felicity laughed, “Of course!” she exclaimed, “If you’re going to invest millions of dollars into my company then I have to tell you about it!”

They all laughed.

As she opened her mouth to continue speaking a loud beeping filled her ears.

“Do you hear that?” she asked.

The investors stared at her.

“Ms. Smoak!” someone shouted. A familiar voice she couldn’t place.

The beeping only seemed to get louder and louder until a crash wrenched her from her sleep.

Felicity toppled out of bed. Disoriented, she blinked and pushed herself up. The beeping she heard in her dream continued in the real world. Along with it came the smell of something burning.

The fire alarm.

“Ms. Smoak?” her neighbor came rushing into her bedroom, “Oh thank god,” he sighed, walking over to her scented candles and blowing them out.

She’d lit some candles to relax after a long day at work and apparently it'd been a little too relaxing. She’d fallen asleep and the candles burned too low, causing the smoke to rise and set off the alarm.

“Your alarm went off and when it didn’t stop I came over here to check on you.”

“And then I didn’t answer because I was sleeping….” Felicity frowned, “How did you get in?”

Oliver, her very cute neighbor, rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh… I owe you a new lock.”

She stared at him for a moment before heading to her front door. It was easy to see he had thrown himself into the door and broken it open. Part of the door frame was splintered and the lock was busted. She started to laugh as she looked at the mess.

“I can’t tell if you’re mad or if you’ve lost your mind…”

She snorted, “Neither,” she smiled up at him, “I appreciate the fact you didn’t want me to die a fiery death.”

He grinned, one of those amazing grins which gave her butterflies. She might have had a crush on her next door neighbor, but she couldn’t help herself. Ever since he’d moved in she’d thought he was cute. He was sweet too. He was the kind of neighbor who came over to borrow a cup of sugar, but repaid you in the form of whatever he was baking. Oliver was also the kind of neighbor to get his newspaper early in the morning… without a shirt on. Felicity started getting up earlier to greet him every morning.

“I couldn’t let my favorite neighbor burn up,” he said with a chuckle, “Let me get some tools… and talk to the landlord about a lock. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded, “I’ll be right here.”

* * *

Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he had been that scared. The fire alarm wouldn’t stop and Felicity wouldn’t answer the door. Though he couldn’t see or smell any smoke, he feared something terrible was happening inside her apartment. The relief that flooded him when he saw it was only candles nearly knocked him off his feet. He really liked Felicity. She was kind and funny. And amazingly beautiful.

After he moved in he tried to get her attention. He found himself, a grown man, standing outside his apartment shirtless in the mornings. It worked. He noticed soon after she was getting up earlier in the morning to greet him in her cute pajamas and fluffy slippers. He wanted to see her more, so he asked to borrow sugar even if he had plenty in his cupboard. It was cliche, but it gave him another excuse to bring her baked goods later as a thank you. She usually invited him in for coffee when he did.

On top of being hilarious, sweet, and gorgeous, Felicity was also very intelligent. She worked for a computer company and was slowly saving up enough money to start her own company. He was in awe of her. And yet… somehow he hadn’t gotten the nerve to ask her out on a date yet. He was so lame.

Oliver knelt on the floor and worked on her door. He didn’t work with tools often, but he knew enough to fix what he had done. He had to; he wasn’t going to leave her without a working lock. Not in the middle of the city. He could always invite her to spend the night at his place, but… Heat crept up his neck and he pushed the thought away.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Felicity’s purple painted toenails. His gaze traveled upward, noting her bare legs and very short skirt. She’d changed clothes since he’d been there last. He swallowed thickly. Oliver was not used to women making him feel nervous. But he wasn’t just nervous; he knew he would be putty in Felicity’s hands if she wanted. He was Oliver Queen dammit. He ran his own catering business. A very popular one at that. He had grown up knowing he was handsome and charming. That never mattered with Felicity.

He tilted his head upward to look at her, “I won’t be too much longer.”

“Oh you don’t have to rush,” the words tumbled out of her mouth quickly, “I mean… I wouldn’t mind if you stayed and hung out. I could make you… lemonade. It’s not as good as the freshly squeezed stuff, but it’s not too bad,” she giggled nervously.

His heart stuttered, “I would like that.”

“Good!” she scurried off into her kitchen.

He went back to work, finishing up the door and screwing in the new lock. By the time he was closing the door and locking it for her, she was back with a tall glass of ice cold lemonade.

“Thanks,” he took a large gulp and licked his lips.

“It’s the least I could do. You did come in here with the intent of saving me from a fire. Broken lock or not.”

She walked while she talked and he followed.

“Like I said I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

He finished his drink and set it down on her dining room table. They stood for a moment. Neither said a thing, but it felt like a million words were passing between them. Tension rose. Subtle sparks between them; electric and intense. She leaned in. He mimicked her movements, meeting her halfway. Her hand went to the back of his neck and her lips pressed against his. His eyes fluttered shut as his arms wrapped around her. He waited what felt like an eternity to kiss Felicity Smoak and now it was finally happening. It was better than what he imagined. Her lips were plump and soft; her kiss was sweet and gentle, but almost needy as if she had been waiting just as long.

When they pulled back, he looked into her eyes and let out a slow breath, “Wow.”

She bit down on her lip.

“I guess I should break in here more often.”

She giggled and smacked him in the chest.

“Ow,” he pouted.

Felicity shook her head.

“Does this uh… does this mean you might like to maybe go on a date?” he asked quietly.

“I’ve only been waiting forever for you to ask me.”

“You could have asked me to,” he whined.

She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut for several seconds, “That is not the point.”

“Then what is the point?”

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his again.

“Mmm,” he kissed her back, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	5. Hashtag Your Eggs are Rotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donna only wants one thing for her birthday... a grandbaby.

  
“That’s it!” Felicity yelled from the dining room table.

Oliver warily leaned over the breakfast bar and eyed his wife, “What’s wrong?”

She cleared her throat purposefully and began to read from her phone, “Happy birthday, mom! You’re going to love your present!” she gave him a look before continuing, “Unless it’s the ultrasound pictures of my first grandspawn I’m not interested. Hashtag your eggs are rotting.”

He pressed his lips together tightly to keep a laugh from escaping.

“You know I thought after she met William at the wedding she would lay off for awhile, but no…. not even a little bit.”

Donna was happy she had a grandchild to spoil. She’d already taken a liking to Will. The poor kid had been subjected to a weekend with his grandmother; he received spoiling in the form of ice cream, money, pinched cheeks, and bright red lipstick marks all over his face. But Oliver knew his mother-in-law wanted Felicity to have a baby. He had never seen a woman react to babies quite like Donna Smoak did.

“She can’t use hashtags right either, look at this,” Felicity had gotten up and was now waving her phone in front of his face, “We’re sending her present back. No spa vacation for mama.”

“C’mon, Felicity,” he said sweetly, “You know she loves you.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “She wants to live vicariously through my uterus.”

He scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah, it’s gross isn’t it.”

“When you say it like that it sounds gross,” he mumbled.

He walked around the other side of the breakfast bar to meet her. She sighed heavily as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I promise I will talk to Donna for you,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“Good because she’s ruining my plans to send her away,” she pouted.

He chuckled, dipping lower and stealing a kiss from her lips, “If she doesn’t take the vacation then you can.”

“Mmm that would be nice. All three of us?”

“If you wanted.”

She leaned into him further, “We should do that anyway. Smoak-Queen family vacation.”

They had so much work to do between her start up company, his mayoral duties, their nightly activities, and parenting, but god it would be nice to get away.

He leaned in close for another kiss, but she pulled away.

Her finger went up to his lips, “Nope. You go call mom and I’m going to check vacation spots nearby.”

He kissed her finger gently, “Okay.”

She giggled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	6. Thine Enemy's name is Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a server and you’re a frequent customer and you flirt with me but YOU NEVER TIP ME, WHAT THE HELL MAN? au

Felicity looked up as the bell on the diner door signaled her to another customer. Not just any customer, though. This was one of her usuals. He sat down in his favorite booth, where of course she would be taking his order. She scribbled down on her notepad, finishing up an order she was taking before wandering to the back to give it to the kitchen. Her eyes moved over the boy in the booth. He was sweet and handsome. There was never a moment when he didn’t try to flirt with her, but there was a problem with his visits to the diner.

He never tipped her.

Not once. Not even a dollar and she didn’t know why. Felicity knew she was good at her job; she never received complaints from any other customers. She walked towards his table, holding onto her pen and notepad, although she was sure she wouldn’t need it.

“Hey, Oliver,” she said with her usual sweet smile.

“Felicity,” he beamed up at her.

His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“What can I do for you?”

“The usual,” he said, “And maybe the most beautiful waitress in the diner would like to join me this time?” he gave her a stunning grin.

“You know I can’t quit working to spend time with you,” she said.

The sixteen year old sighed dramatically, “I know, just thought I’d give it a try.”

Felicity wanted to quit working and spend time with him. He was just so damn cute. They were the same age too, which begged the questions why hadn’t he asked her out for real and why didn’t he freaking tip her.

“I’ll be back with your milkshake,” she said, pocketing her notepad and pen.

“Thanks.”

She brought him his usual strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream and exactly three cherries. Felicity had to keep working, but she stopped by his table a few times to check on him and chat. It wasn’t long before he was leaving, without tipping her again, and she was cleaning up his table with a sigh.

When she left that afternoon, he was waiting for her outside.

“Felicity!” he called, walking up to her.

“Oliver,” she smiled, but it faded away.

“Can I ask you something?” they both asked at the same time.

“You go first,” Oliver said.

“Why don’t you tip me?”

“Wh-what?”

“You have never once tipped me,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He looked down and away from her, rubbing the back of his neck, “I uh…” he mumbled something that she couldn’t quite hear.

“What?”

“I don’t know how to do percents… and I didn’t want to get it wrong and look stupid,” he still wouldn’t look at her.

She stared at him for a full thirty seconds. Part of her thought it was silly that he just didn’t ask for help, but she also understood not wanting to look like an idiot in front of other people. She had a bad habit of talking too much and making herself look dumb in front of customers.

“Now you do think I’m stupid and I shouldn’t even bother asking my question,” he sighed and pulled away from her.

“No, stop that,” she grabbed onto his arm, “I don’t think you’re stupid… but you could have asked for help.”

He met her gaze, “Really?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I’ll show you how to do it… now what were you going to ask me?”

“If you wanted to go to my place… and hang out.”

“You know if you take me to your house we’re doing math, right?”

He pouted, “That’s a terrible first date.”

She giggled, “But I might have a reward system you’ll like.”

He raised a brow.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, “I think I can work with that.”


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + valentine's day & a pregnancy test

Felicity closed a long and slender box, trying it with a pink ribbon. Her heart had been racing ever since she’d decided to do this. Was it stupid? This big announcement made to her husband on Valentine’s Day of all days and in the form of a present. Maybe it was stupid. Oh god. She looked down at herself in her lacy red lingerie. Stupid.

She heard the lock of the front door click. Too late to turn back now.

“Ack!” she scrambled onto the bed.

Felicity lie on her side, propping her elbow up and resting her head on hand. The box sat in front of her, completely unassuming.

“Felicity?”

“In here!”

Oliver walked into their bedroom and froze in the doorway. His eyes moved over her, drinking her in. She loved the way he looked at her. He shrugged off his suit jacket and immediately loosened his tie.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

She bit down on her lower lip. When he got closer, she lifted the present, putting it between them.

He pouted for a moment, but took it, “What’s this?”

“Just open it,” she said, trying not to squeak.

He raised a brow.

“Please?”

He pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Each movement seemed so slow, but she knew it wasn’t actually taking an eternity. Oliver looked at the contents of the box for a long second and then back to her.

“Is this?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Are you?”

She nodded again.

He dropped the positive pregnancy test to the floor, rushing in for a kiss. He kissed her lips and then moved down to kiss her stomach.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she giggled.

All worry of being stupid was gone. The look on his face, the pure joy in his eyes was exactly what she wanted.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he kissed her lips again.

His hands slid up her body and she knew they were in for some real celebrating that night. Multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	8. When the Light Fades Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Green Arrow business takes Oliver and the team onto a yacht of all places, Oliver must deal with the nightmares that have haunted him for the last ten years in the waking hours. He just hopes he doesn’t freeze up at the worst possible time.

Oliver gripped the railing. His fingers wrapped around the metal, holding tightly until his knuckles were as white as the rail. He could do this. Everything was going to be fine.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Felicity said, placing her hand at his back, “Breathe.”

He took in a deep breath, letting his lungs fill completely before letting the air out slowly.

She gave him the gentle push he needed to get started walking up the long ramp to the yacht. He hurried his pace until he was on the boat. They needed to speed up anyway. Their target was going to be joining them very soon. There was going to be an illegal exchange out on international waters and they planned to put a stop to it. A Russian man named Mikhail Stepanov was their target. Oliver had no idea if he was in affiliation with Anatoly and the Bratva, but that was one thing they were going to find out tonight.

After letting Felicity put a couple of well placed bugs on the deck, she and John followed him down to storage. John helped Felicity set up for the night while he kept watch. He had no doubt security was going to do a sweep before Mikhail made his appearance.

Oliver slipped his gloves on and adjusted his mask. He tried to find his center and calm down. The boat wasn’t even moving yet, but he hadn’t been on something this large since the Gambit. Felicity motioned him over and handed him an ear piece. She gave him a worried look, but he just shook his head. There was no reason to worry her.

“Who the hell are you?” a man with a thick Russian accent spat at him.

The chance these people weren’t affiliated with Anatoly went up substantially. Oliver grabbed him quickly, slamming his fist into the other man’s face, hard enough to knock him out. It was easy enough to drag him out of the line of sight. Someone might come looking for him, but in his experience the higher ups didn’t give a flying fuck about the wellness of their security. They were arrogant that way.

He crouched down near Felicity, waiting for anyone else to arrive.

“It sounds like they’re coming aboard,” Felicity whispered after nearly an hour.

“Good,” Oliver muttered.

The sooner they got this over with the better. John nodded, but neither of them moved. They still couldn’t do anything until the boat got moving. There was too much of a chance Mikhail could escape if they were still on land. When they got on land, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis would be following them in a smaller, quieter boat for extra insurance.

As the minutes ticked by, Oliver could feel his anxiety rising. He needed to stop this. He needed to calm down. This job was important. They were putting a stop to a sex trafficking negotiation. They were going to save people. He swallowed down his feelings the best he could. He could do this. _He would do this._

“Go,” Felicity finally said.

He and John moved quickly. They rushed out of the storage compartment and onto the deck. The skies were dark and cloudy. Oliver felt his body rock with the movement of the boat. His heart pounded hard in his chest, it almost hurt.

“This ends now!” he growled, nocking an arrow and pointing at the men in front of him.

There were a few security men, but he had faith in both his and John’s abilities. Well.. at least John’s abilities. His hands shook, but he ignored it. When one of the guards lifted a gun in his direction, he shot the arrow at his arm. Instead of hitting him squarely in the wrist like he had intended, the arrow grazed his hand. It was still enough to knock the gun away.

“I wouldn’t try that again,” Oliver snapped.

He heard John’s gun go off beside him, “I guess you don’t listen well,” he muttered.

“What do you want, Green Arrow…. and friend?” Mikhail asked.

“You know what I want,” he said, “This negotiation is over. You tell me where you’re keeping those innocents!”

The Russian laughed, “I do not think so.”

A crack of thunder interrupted them. He startled at the sound.

The man across from Mikhail scoffed, “Is the infamous Green Arrow afraid of a little thunder?” he sounded American.

Oliver grit his teeth and shot an arrow at his feet, “Go fuck yourself.”

Mikhail waved his hand, “Enough of this,” he looked to his men, “Kill them.”

The boat rocked and more thunder filled his ears. Lightning flashed across the sky just as rain began to pelt them. Cold water shocked his system. He stood there frozen, unable to breathe. It was happening again. He was in the middle of the ocean with John and Felicity, in the middle of a storm, and there was nothing he could do.

John tackled him to the ground and let off a few more shots. He barely grasped what was happening anymore. His hand reached out in front of him. All he could see was the Gambit going down. Fingers gripping his hand and slipping away from him. This time not Sara’s, but Felicity’s.

“No,” he rasped, tears burning in his eyes.

“Oliver,” Felicity’s voice filled his ears, “Oliver listen to me. I’m here. John is here. You’re okay. This is not the Gambit.”

“Man, it’s okay,” John said as he continued to keep goons off of him.

He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed.

“Breathe,” Felicity continued, “I love you. You’re okay.”

A few more shots were fired that weren’t John’s, but they were quickly followed by Rene’s voice and Dinah’s scream.

Felicity was safe. John was safe. His friends and family were safe. _He was safe._ Yes, the goddamn Green Arrow got scared, but he was human. He started to stand up and John slid away. His body trembled and he still fought to catch his breath, but he needed to find Mikhail and the other man in this mess.

He spotted the bastards running towards the lifeboats. With shaky hands, he took his bow in hand, nocked an arrow, and aimed. He sent the other man flying into the cabin wall, pinning him with the arrow. The guy was lucky; a few more inches and he would have been dead. Oliver gave him a swift punch in the face and went after Mikhail, following him into the cabin.

It made him nauseous to walk through the cabin; it was so similar to the one inside the Gambit. He swallowed back bile and pushed forth.

When he found Mikhail, he was hiding like the coward he was.

“Tell me where they are,” Oliver growled, grabbing onto his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

“What will I get if I give you this information?”

He tightened his grip, “You get to live.”

* * *

Oliver stood under the hot water stream in the shower. He could have gotten his team killed. If John hadn’t been quick with his gun, he might have died too. Fucking boat. Fucking storm. And damn those fucking nightmares. He didn’t have them as often as he used to, but this was different. It was real life. Tears mixed with the water running down his face.

“Oliver?”

He sniffled and looked away, “You don’t want to be in here.”

“Why?”

He let out a shaky breath, “I failed you.”

Cloth hit the floor and the shower curtain moved aside. Felicity wrapped her arms around him tightly, nuzzling her face into his chest.

“You did no such thing.”

“How can you say that?”

“Oliver,” she tilted her head up, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him, “You were brave as hell today. If I went through even half of what you did, I would never want to look at a yacht again.”

“I choked.”

“You got scared. That’s normal. You also helped save so many innocent people.” 

“But I shouldn’t…”

“You are not invincible. You have PTSD. You have anxiety.”

He looked away from her.

“I know you don’t like hearing it, but it doesn’t make you broken. You wouldn’t call me broken because limos make me nervous or because the idea of being buried alive gives me panic attacks.”

He eyed her carefully.

“We all have scars and trauma. Not all of them are on the outside, but they don’t ruin us. They make us human. You know you helped me to learn to love my scars,” she kissed one of his across his abdomen, “They’re proof of the things you’ve been through and the things that have made you who you are. The man I love,” she kissed his chest, “Do I wish I could take your nightmares away? Yes, but all we can do is talk about it and work through it.”

How did he get so lucky to have her?

He let out a shaky breath and hugged her tightly, “I love you so much… and no you’re not broken. You’re Felicity Smoak, the love of my life.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	9. Easy like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sleepy sunday morning with the newly married couple and their son

“Felicity.”

“No.”

“Felicity,” Oliver dragged out her name this time.

“No,” she dragged out the word an equal amount.

He chuckled. His finger moved down the bridge of her nose, gently tickling. She wriggled it at him and hid her face in the blankets. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“I guess I have to get up without my beautiful wife.”

“Mmm…” she hummed, “Say that again.”

“Say what again?”

“You know,” she mumbled.

“Beautiful wife?”

She could feel his cheeky smile in her hair.

“Sexy… adorable…” he put his hand on her butt, “Pinchable wife,” he pinched her cheek and she immediately smacked his bare chest.

“My husband is going to get his butt kicked,” she said, looking up at him under the blanket.

He laughed and kissed her gently, “I love it when you say that.”

“I love it when you say wife,” she kissed him back.

Felicity melted into him. There had always been a part of herself that worried about marriage. After watching her mother break when her father left, there was a fear in the back of her mind. The way their relationship had crumbled when they had previously thought about marriage didn’t help. But she trusted Oliver. He trusted her. And as she lay there in his arms, their lips pressed to each other’s, she knew they had made the right choice.

“Dad?”

She squeaked and pulled away from him, coming out from under the blankets.

“Good morning, William,” she said.

The eleven year old scratched the back of his head, “...Sorry.”

“What did you need, buddy?” Oliver asked.

“It’s Sunday.”

Oliver smiled, “It is. Why don’t you go wait in the kitchen for me and I’ll be right there?”

William smiled, at least she thought so. It was hard to tell without her glasses. “Okay,” he said before turning to leave.

“Now where were we,” Oliver leaned back in to kiss her.

“No,” she laughed against his lips, “You heard him, it’s Sunday. Time for breakfast from the Master Chef.”

He grumbled playfully.

“Don’t worry, you and I have an appointment in the shower tonight.”

“Mmm… is that so,” he pulled her closer.

“Tonight, Mr. Queen, and not a second sooner.”

He sighed, “Alright… Mrs. Smoak,” he leaned back, but gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

She giggled, watching him shuffle pathetically out of bed. He looked so dejected, but she knew he was being dramatic. Oliver tugged on his shirt and went to meet William in the kitchen. Not before sticking his tongue out at her when he reached the doorway. She stuck her tongue out back, but could barely keep herself together. He was so happy, so playful, and it made her heart soar.

Felicity pulled on some sweats and joined her boys in the kitchen.

“What’s on the menu today, Chef?” she asked, sitting down next to William at the breakfast bar.

“Eggs benedict,” Will said.

“With turkey bacon,” Oliver added.

Felicity groaned, “I feel so spoiled.”

She watched Oliver work. Bedhead, sweatpants, and tight t-shirt he was the sexiest chef she had ever seen. And he was all hers.

“What’s the plan for today?” she asked.

“I thought we could take Will’s rocket out for some more testing. We haven’t gotten the chance to yet, not since you helped upgrade it.”

Felicity bounced with excitement, “That sounds awesome.”

“I’m thinking about making a bigger version for the science fair,” William said.

She nearly fell out of seat. William was her stepson and she loved him dearly, but she swore he just took a little bit more of her heart.

“We are going to blow all the other kids away.”

Oliver gave her a look.

“Not literally.”

William laughed.

“You are also going to let him do most of the work,” he narrowed his eyes at her.

She gasped, “Of course!”

Will shook his head, “I don’t mind the help.”

“See!”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

She bit her lip, trying not to giggle. Even if she didn’t have this mom thing down right away, she was getting there. And she was just happy to have the chance. She, Oliver, and William made the most amazing little family and she couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	10. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a broken leg and is stuck in bed.... but at least his doctor is sexy as hell.

Oliver sat in his bed, his leg propped up, broken and useless. It was his own damn fault, but it didn’t matter now. The only thing that mattered was making use of his time while he was stuck in bed. He hoped it involved his very beautiful doctor. She was something else. Long blonde hair framed her gorgeous face. She wore glasses, but he thought they were sexy. They definitely didn’t do anything to detract from her sparkling blue eyes.

He spotted her walking past the door.

“Doctor,” he called.

She froze in the hallway, “Yes, Mr. Queen,” she purred as she turned towards him.

He swallowed thickly. Her bright red lips were pulled into a perfect smirk.

“Is there something you needed?” she walked towards him.

“You’ve been paying too much attention to your other patients,” he mumbled.

“Feeling neglected?” she teased.

He huffed and turned his head away from her. Dr. Smoak’s hand came up and gripped his chin gently. She turned his head so he was looking at her.

“If you wanted some attention all you had to do was ask…” her voice dropped into a low sultry tone.

Oliver’s cock twitched in his pants.

“You have to tell me what you want, Mr. Queen.”

“I want you, Dr. Smoak,” he moaned out the words.

She climbed into his bed and straddled his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He let his hands slide down her back towards her ass. When he gripped her butt, she rolled her hips forward, dragging her center across his covered dick. He could feel his arousal rising; his cock hardening. His fingers gripped her ass a little harder.

She leaned in, moaning against his lips as she gave him a kiss. God yes. All he wanted was to hear more of those sounds from her. She continued to roll her hips against him. He groaned as he thickened and grew completely hard.

“D-doctor… Fuck,” he hissed.

She hiked her skirt up while he moved his pants and boxers out of the way. He watched her slide a pair of red, lace panties to the side; he swallowed hard.

“Like what you see?” she asked.

“God yes,” he moaned.

“You know they say laughter is the best medicine,” she said, lining up his cock with her entrance, “But this is better,” she slid onto him with one quick movement.

Instantly, he was wrapped with her wetness and warmth.

“Fuck,” he choked.

His hands went to her hips. With his leg broken it was harder to get leverage and movement, but he was damned sure going to try. Dr. Smoak thrust her hips forward, riding his cock and whipping her head back. He could see his dick disappear inside of her each time she thrust forward. He was slick, covered with her juices. It was beautiful. Heat coiled in his lower stomach. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment.

His hand dove between them. Quickly, he found her clit and began rubbing in circles. She gasped loudly and moaned out his name. Her walls clenched around him and he thought he was going to see stars. He leaned his head back, moaning a string of swears. His cock throbbed inside of her, coating her walls in his sticky cum.

She kept her body moving on top of him, “Yes, yes, yes,” she groaned until she finally came to a stop.

“Fuck,” he slumped back into the bed.

“You can say that again,” she put her hand on his cast and leaned her body up off of his.

“Ow, ow, ow,” he whined.

“Shit,” Felicity let go of him and climbed forward sitting on his stomach, “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” he pouted.

“Kiss it make it better,” she said, leaning in and kissing his pout.

He smiled and kissed her back, “Mmm better.”

“That was fun.”

He wrapped his arms around her, “Agreed. If this keeps up I won’t mind being stuck here for the next couple of days.”

She snorted, “Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	11. Honeymoon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's honeymoon.

Oliver’s arms cradled her gently. She wrapped hers around his neck as he carried her bridal style into their hotel room. They weren’t too far away from Star City, three hours by plane, just far enough they could relax as the newly wed couple they were. He let her down and kissed her gently.

“Champagne?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Please.”

He took her hand and kissed the top of it with equal gentleness. When he turned away from her, she did the same and really took in their honeymoon suite. It was magnificent. She leaned out the french doors he had just brought her in and took in a deep breath. Their doors opened onto a semi-private garden patio. She just imagined sitting out there with Oliver, the Californian sun shining down on them while they read and relaxed. Biting down on her lip, she thought about the feeling of the warm stone against her back. They also had access to a sun patio and a pool. She envisioned Oliver’s arms wrapped around her in the water, pressing her body against the edge of the pool.

Felicity pulled the doors closed and shut the white curtains. She kicked off her sandals and walked further into their suite. Stone floors decorated in warm moroccan rugs. They even had a kitchen to themselves. She leaned into their bathroom where a large stone bathtub sat, waiting for them. They would definitely be getting use of that. Felicity turned back to the queen sized poster bed. It was wrapped with thin, but beautiful white fabric. It added to the light and airy feel of the entire room.

She realized as she slid between the pieces of fabric, that her husband was watching her with an amused grin. Subtly, she hiked up her light yellow dress, revealing more thigh. There was nothing underneath her clothes other than a pair of white lace panties. She knew he knew that.

“What?” she gripped the fabric and hid half her face playfully. Innocently.

“Nothing,” he walked towards her with a glass of champagne for each of them.

Oliver looked so relaxed already. T-shirt and jeans, sneakers kicked away, and a beautiful smile on his face. It was exactly why she agreed to go on a honeymoon in the first place.

“You’re a liar,” she muttered.

“I just like seeing you excited,” he handed her a glass.

“Well, my dear _husband_ , I’m very excited about a lot of things right now,” she sipped her drink and let her free hand slide up his thigh. 

He gulped down his entire glass, “Is that so, my lovely wife?” he pressed his knee between her legs and leaned forward.

“Mhmmm,” she finished off her own drink.

He took the glass from her and set both of the champagne flutes aside where she couldn’t see. She leaned back as his chest hovered over her. With a smirk, she bit him through his clothes.

“Someone is impatient.”

She giggled, but didn’t let go of him right away.

“Felicity,” he groaned when she finally fell back into the bed.

“That is Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

He smirked wide, “My apologies,” he pressed his knee higher, teasing her center, “ _Mrs. Smoak-Queen_ ,” he punctuated each syllable with a little rub. He sent a jolt through her.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

Oliver let his knee slide away and leaned in to kiss along her neck. His hand gripped her breast through her dress, squeezing and massaging. She burned with need. He tugged her dress down just enough to press his lips to her chest. His tongue flicked out, teasing her nipple and drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on it while his hand worked her other breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

“Oliver,” she moaned.

Each touch fanned the flames of desire. Her body ached, begging for more. She could feel the slick wetness between her legs, threatening to soak her panties. He moved further down her body, kissing her covered stomach before hiking up the dress more. His fingers dipped into her panties and tugged them down. He slung her legs over her shoulders and dove in without hesitation. Oliver’s tongue lapped up her wetness, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst.

“Oh god,” she tangled her fingers in his hair.

He probed her entrance and licked along her walls before switching to flicking his tongue over her swollen clit. It throbbed under his touch.

She whimpered and squeezed her thighs around him tighter.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking roughly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she held onto his head with both hands.

Her fingers tugged at his hair as her body trembled. She arched her back into him. Felicity panted heavily; her body buzzed with pleasure. She slumped back into the bed, letting him go and relaxing in the sheets. Oliver leaned his head up, his chin glistened with her juices. He licked his lips with a smirk.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much,” she breathed out.

He closed the space between them and kissed her again. She happily kissed him back. It started off soft and sweet, but slowly became heated. Desperately heated. She couldn’t get enough of him. He wrapped his arm around her and moved her further up the bed. He lifted her as if she weighed absolutely nothing. When she hit the bed again, her fingers dove down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, breaking the kiss. He pulled her dress down the rest of the way, tossing it onto the floor before doing away with his jeans.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispered.

“So are you, my love,” she met his lips for another kiss.

She felt his hardened cock resting against her thigh; she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

“Felicity,” he moaned against her lips.

“I need you,” she licked his bottom lip.

He took his cock in his hand, giving a couple more pumps. Oliver lined himself up with her entrance and slid into her with ease. She moaned loudly as their hips met. He filled her completely, stretching her in the most delicious way.

He took her hands in his, interlacing her fingers. She squeezed his hands and nipped at his lip, asking for another kiss. Lovingly, he kissed her as he thrust his body back and into her again. She wrapped her legs around him, letting her ankles rest at his lower back.

“I love you,” she mumbled and moaned.

He grunted, “I love you too,” his forehead rest against hers, “So much.”

Husband. Love of my life. Partner. Hero. Oliver was all of that and more to her. She loved him with everything she had. He was hers and she was his. They were consummating their union and it was magical.

“Oliver!” she gasped.

Her body trembled again.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “Felicity.”

She dug her fingers into his flesh as her walls clenched around his cock. His movements became erratic. She could feel him quaking on top of her. He kept pumping into her, working them both through their climaxes until he just couldn’t move anymore. Oliver held himself up, but let himself relax just a little. He buried his face in her neck and she hugged him tightly. She groaned at the loss of contact when he slipped out of her.

“That was amazing,” she nuzzled him, not caring about the fact they were both sweaty.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered.

She laughed, sleepily, “You’re dumb.”

“But I’m yours.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she ran her fingers across his back, giving him goosebumps.

He leaned his head up and kissed her jaw, “Nap?”

“And then round two in that giant tub,” she waggled her brows at him.

“No argument here,” he kissed her lips.

She smiled, kissing him back, “That is what I like to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
